Vampiric Romance
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: A new girl comes to town and the girl quickly finds herself hanging out with Pip, and worse yet, she developes a crush on Mike! But there’s something about her that draws Mike to her… AU. full summary inside. Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park T-T


Vampiric Romance

Summary: A new girl comes to town during the vampire problem at south park elementary school. Meanwhile the girl finds herself hanging out with Pip, and worse yet, she's got a crush on Mike! But there's something about her that draws Mike to her… AU. Mike McCalsky is real vampire. One-sided MikeXSheri (OC), and MikeXRaven (OC)

Chapter 1: New Arrival

It was another cold day in South Park, Colorado, the sun was just rising over the horizon, breaking through what used to be night. Stan, Kyle and Kenny were waiting at the bus stop, hoping that Cartman wouldn't be in school today. To their dismay, their so called 'friend' trudge through the snow towards them.

"Hey guys" the 'big boned' boy wheezed.

"Hey fat ass" the others chimed in unison.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm-"

"Big boned…we know. Hey, did you hear there's going to be a new student today?" Stan asked.

"Really? Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"Some girl, I dunno. She and her family moved into that really big house next to Token's house"

"Great, yet another rich bastard. Just what South Park needs…" Cartman scoffed. The school bus pulled up, the door opened.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" Ms Crabtree, the bus driver yelled.

"Shut up you fat bitch" Stan murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said I have a bad itch"

"Oh, me too…" she replied, her voice lowering considerably. The bus ride to school was as loud and unruly, despite the bus driver's yelling for silence. After the children were herded into their classrooms, Ms Garrison stormed into the classroom.

"Okay, shut the fuck up!" the recently gender changed teacher yelled. Silence quickly spread through the classroom.

"Okay we have a new student so be nice to her!" she cried. A girl with long raven black hair with dark purple highlights that reached her waist, luminous blue eyes, pale skin, her lips were painted red, she was carrying a black backpack, she was wearing a black corset dress that showed off her curves, black high-heels and she wore a blue diamond necklace on a silver chain.

"Class, this is Raven Amaranth. She's also British. Raven you can go and sit in the open seat next to Pip" Ms Garrison sighed pointing to the open seat.

(Raven's POV)

I walked over my assigned seat next to the boy with the long blond hair and the bow tie. I wonder why the teacher made it a point to announce I was British. I could see the curious eyes of the male students follow me. I took a seat and placed my note book on my desk. Ms Garrison began talking about the great wall of China.

"Hello, my name is Phillip Pirrup but everyone calls me Pip" the blond boy introduced, his British accent very clear.

"Were you named after the main character of 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens?" I asked.

"I-I believe so" he replied.

"That's cool" I commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like Charles Dickens. His stories are classics. I take it you are also British?"

"Yes, but everyone keeps calling me French for some reason"

"They can't tell the difference between the accents?"

"Perhaps so, do you want to be friends?" he asked shyly.

"Okay, I have a feeling I'm going to need as many friends in this god forsaken town as I can get" I sighed.

"Didn't you want to move here?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to stay in London. My father got transferred here for his job, so we had to move here"

"What does your father work as?"

"A surgeon. My mother works as a computer programmer, what do your parents work as?"

"My parents died when I was little, I live by myself in apartment"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss"

"No it's quite alright, it was so long ago" he sighed. The bell went signalling that it was time to go for break. I stood up and started packing my books into my bag, I noticed Pip was waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting for me" I smiled.

"Err, no problem" he replied. We walked outside to the lockers. My locker was just outside the classroom.

"I need to go and put my books in my locker, I will meet you out in the playground if that's alright?" Pip asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" I replied as he walked off. I stuffed my books into my locker. I sensed someone approach me, I turned to see who it was. I saw four boys. One was wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans, black shoes and red poof-ball hat with some of his black hair sticking out. Another one was wearing orange jacket, green jeans, black shoes and a green hat with flaps at the sides. Another one was over weight, wearing a red jacket, brown trousers, black shoes and a aqua coloured hat. The last boy was wearing an orange jacket with his hood up so you could only see his eyes, orange trousers and black shoes.

"Umm, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, hi. I'm Stan and this is Kyle, Kenny and Cartman" the boy in the red poof-ball hat introduced, pointing to each of the others as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven Amaranth" I smiled.

"Wow, you're hot!" Kenny cried, his speech muffled by his hood.

"Great, another French piece of shit" the fat one scoffed.

"I'm British you fat bastard!" I growled.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" he cried.

"Of _course_ you are! And _I'm_ the queen of Norway!"

"You can't be the queen of Norway! You're too French! They're not a bunch of frogs like you are!" he yelled. Okay that does it! I kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall. Needless to say he was knocked unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Kyle cried.

"I feel better now" I smiled.

"So, you're the new girl, per se?" I turned around to see a guy dressed from the clothes I've seen in Hot Topic, he had long black hair with green tips and he was wearing plastic vampire fangs. He had a group with him, but they don't really matter.

"Yes, I am Raven Amaranth" I replied.

"Cool name, I'm Mike McCalsky " he stated.

"May I ask why you and your friends are wearing plastic vampire fangs?"

"We're vampires" he replied simply. I don't buy that for a second.

"Okay then…" I shrugged.

"Hmm, Amaranth…" he murmured.

"Is there something wrong with my surname?" I asked.

"No…it's just a very pretty name. It reminds me of that poem;

'Immortal amarant, a flower which once

In paradise, fast by the tree of life,

Began to bloom; but soon for man's offence

To heaven removed, where first it grew, there grows,

And flowers aloft, shading the fount of life,

And where the river of bliss through midst of heaven

Rolls o'er elysian flowers her amber stream:

With these that never fade the spirits elect

Bind their resplendent locks.'" he recited perfectly.

"Paradise Lost by John Milton…not many people know of his work" I stated. He walked up to me and took a lock of my hair between his thumb and index finger, gently twisting it.

"Yes, and not many people are named after one of the most beautiful flowers in the world" he stated. I blushed slightly.

"Mike, are you flirting with me?" I asked.

"Maybe…it depends, would you like to join us at lunch?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I told Pip I would join him for lunch" I lied. This guy was beginning to freak me out. I quickly walked past him towards the playground.

I found Pip waiting for me by the swing set.

"Hello Pip" I smiled.

"Oh, hello Raven" I smiled slightly.

"Sorry I was late, I was held up in the hallway" I explained.

"That's quite alright"

"Hey, Pip?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Sure" now I'm not technically lying about sitting with Pip at lunch.

(Mike's POV)

I was watching Raven talking to Pip over by the swing set. There is something about her that made me act like that, I have no idea what came over me. It was just me and my girlfriend Sheri on the roundabout, the others had to stay inside to finish their class projects. Sheri wasn't in the best of moods, due to what happened between me and the new girl.

"So, what's with you and the new girl today?" Sheri huffed.

"I don't know, but I want to keep a close eye on her" I replied.

"Are you thinking of making her a vampire?"

"I'm not sure, maybe. Now the Goth kids have left us alone, we can take as much time as we want" I explained. Someone put their hand on my hand. I looked up to see Sheri smiling at me.

"You know I love you right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too" I smiled, as she leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her. Somehow, I didn't feel that same spark of electricity I usually feel when Sheri and I share a kiss. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Sheri pulled away. I love Sheri, don't I? I gently caressed some of Sheri's bleached blonde hair, it wasn't as soft as when I touched the new girl's hair.

"Is there something wrong my prince of darkness?" she asked.

"No, just thinking" I replied.

"Okay"

(Raven's POV)

The bell went to signal it was time for class.

"Come on Pip, it's time for class" I smiled.

"Okay" he replied getting up from the swing. We walked to class in silence, while everyone around us was buzzing in excitement about some show called 'Terrance and Phillip'. When we got inside the classroom, Ms Garrison was no where to be seen. I noticed that vampire guy, Mike was now in our class along with his groupies. I'm pretty sure he wasn't in our class before…or I just didn't notice him before, either way I don't really care. A woman with blonde curly hair and glasses came in.

"Hello Principle Victoria" the rest of the class chimed.

"Oh, hello class. Well I came to inform you that Ms Garrison is, uh, enabled to teach and because we can't find any substitute teacher to teach you so I'm afraid that we have to let you leave school early" she explained. The class cheered and began running out of the room. I sighed before gathering my books, I had noticed I was the only person in the classroom. Even Pip had left. I sighed. This is a strange town with a strange school system, I doubt I will ever adjust to it. I walked out of the school and along the snow covered streets. It was very hard to tell summer from winter here, because it snows all year-round. I sighed as I continued to walk home, I didn't feel like taking the bus.

I got home within half an hour, I was greeted with an empty home. Mother and Father must be working already. I walked upstairs to my new room and began unpacking my belongings.

"What a _great_ first day" I sighed.


End file.
